disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rest in Pudding
"Rest in Pudding" is the second segment of the fortieth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on November 6, 2017 alongside "Scent of a Hoodie", and is the second segment of the fifth episode in the third season. Synopsis Star continues to have recurring visions of Glossaryck and believe he is haunting her. Plot A funeral for Lekmet is being held with many people attending. As Star rests by the punch bowl, she sees Glossaryck reflected in it. She panics and Moon pulls her aside to tell her that she is just stressed out and tells her that Glossaryck is gone and there is nothing she can do about it. Later that night, Star continues to see his reflection in her mirror and other reflective surfaces and calls upon Janna, who is eating at Britta's Tacos, for help. She tells her that if she is seeing a ghost that means that his spirit has something he is attached to. Star deduces that it must be a piece of the spell book that she kept after the temple crumbled and Janna instructs her to bury it so that Glossaryck's spirit can be at peace. Star buries the piece of book in a pet cemetery and goes to sleep. However, she is awakened by it suddenly appearing in her room and Glossaryck's visage begins manifesting all over the place. Star calls Janna again who tells her that burying it in a pet cemetery was a bad idea. Upon being told that he is appearing in the room, she instructs her to bury it in a sacred place that was significant to him. After hanging up, it is revealed that Janna is hanging out with Marco and Jackie-Lynn, but does not tell them of what she was doing. Star heads to the sanctuary and places the book piece in the well where Glossaryck's reflection is. She finally breaks down and tells him that even though he was incredibly difficult to follow, he was a true friend and helped her through many difficult situations and finally tells him "thank you". Afterwards, the well overflows and fills up the entire sanctuary, along with the book piece. Star rushes back to the castle and tells Moon and River about what happened before showing off a fully revived Glossaryck who can only utter the phrase "Globgor!" Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly *Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus *Zosia Mamet as Hekapoo *Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck Trivia * Lil Chauncey's (Moon's pet goat first mentioned in "Into the Wand") tombstone appears in the pet cemetery. * Marco is seen wearing the cloak he got from King River from the last episode. Gallery SVTFOE-Haunted-6.png SVTFOE-Haunted-9.png|Star calls Janna SVTFOE-Haunted-11.png SVTFOE-Haunted-1.png SVTFOE-Haunted-2.png Rest in Pudding concept 1.jpg Rest in Pudding concept 2.jpg External links *Rest in Pudding at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes